


Enormous

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some burdens are worth their weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enormous

**Author's Note:**

> 12th in series of short-short challenge.

Sometimes it felt like he had an enormous weight on his shoulders. It was the weight of history, of honor, of responsibility, and the expectations of so many in the New Republic. As burdens went, it was one he gladly carried. He couldn’t imagine doing anything more important with his life than to fly with Rogue Squadron.

When Gavin was a kid he heard tales about Rogue Squadron, and they were held up as the ultimate that any pilot could hope for becoming. Part of that was the squad itself; the quality of the pilots that had been a part of the squadron since its beginning and the missions they accomplished against impossible odds. Another part of it, for him, was the way his Uncle Huff used the squad and its reputation to glorify his cousin Biggs, and the sacrifice Biggs had made at Yavin.

When he had the chance to try for a spot on the new roster Commander Antilles was putting together Gavin had hopes of being selected; he knew he was skilled and no false modesty was going to help him get what he wanted so he did his best and let fate take the rest. Being so young he wasn’t sure if he would be chosen, or if age would be a block to overcome, so it became an enormous honor and a thrill to become part of Rogue Squadron despite his inexperience in years. Being accepted upon his skills made it easier when the others sometimes treated him as though he were still just a kid.

The reputation of the squad still sat heavily on their shoulders though, and Wedge had been correct when he told them that the legends who had died as Rogues would always be held up as unreachable ideals. No matter how many missions he flew as a Rogue people like his Uncle Huff would still define his heroism against that of Biggs and the other glorious dead. He knew that those who had died were not necessarily better pilots, more experienced, nor were they as perfect as loving memories might suggest, but he didn’t mind that burden of history being placed upon him as long as he could live, and fly, and carry on in the duty of protection for the New Republic. One day he might die in service and be remembered fondly by family and friends, and people all over the Republic, and the enormity of that would never be lost upon him.


End file.
